1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor for controlling a storing unit to store information, a method thereof, a program thereof, a recording medium storing the program and an information storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as for an information storage for recording a broadcasting program, there has been known a device that automatically programs timer recording for a program being desired based on a preset keyword without user's manual input. As such device, there is an information storage that erases stored information when a storing area of a recording medium almost becomes full (for example, see Document 1: JP11-066694A). The device disclosed in the Document 1, when the storing area of the recording medium to store a broadcasting program almost becomes full, searches and automatically erases the stored information that has been once reproduced or low-priority in order to secure the sufficient storing area.
However, in the configuration disclosed in the Document 1, even the broadcasting program with user's preference may be erased. Further, when the storing area almost becomes full, if the user tries to store the broadcasting program therein, the user may not store the broadcasting program desired by the user because the storing area is not sufficiently be secured by automatically erasing the data.